You Never Know!
by SeddieBenett
Summary: What happens when iCarly gang take a side trip to Bushell's Water Adventure Park? You never know... Now rated M for sexual fantasies and such.
1. iGot Detention With Freddie

**YOU NEVER KNOW!**

_Chapter One - iGot Detention with Freddie_

* * *

Sam Puckett was crushing on her best friend, Carly Shay.

Like majorly crushing. If you had an orange, and you placed it beneath Sam's foot, it'd be juice. That's how much Sam Puckett was crushing. She hadn't really meant for it to happen. It just... happened by itself - just like the way love forces itself into the lives of unsuspecting victims. I mean, unsuspecting _people_. In particular those who are oh so young and naive.

However, Sam had never been one to just willingly give into her emotions.

Take her feelings for Freddie Benson, her other best friend, for example. She'd hidden them from the world until a year and a half ago when she kissed him suddenly, they went out on dates for a month and then mutually broke up because they decided that being friends worked out better than a whole boyfriend/girlfriend situation. Sure she felt a little cut up about it at the time but looking back on it, it was probably the best thing to have happened.

"Puckett, quit daydreaming," says the boy next to her.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Benson." Sam replies, nonchalantly. "I hate Math class, you know that."

"I know. But you've been staring at Carly for the past half an hour. It's kind of creeping me out."

Sam shoots a glare over at Freddie, who is shuddering from the 'creepiness' of the situation. Carly, however, is oblivious to both her friends and continues with her head down and studiously working away at some Math project that is apparently due in two weeks.

"Maybe you should focus more on your project, and less on who or what I'm staring at."

"Why are you staring at Carly anyway? Did you girls have a fight?" Freddie asks, full of curiosity.

"_None _of your business, Freddifer!"

"Samantha Puckett! Detention, after school! My office!" Ms Briggs barks out.

She could be a dog if she worked on that hard enough, thought Sam.

She even gave Freddie a look, who burst out laughing instantly. Ms Briggs assigned them both into detention for after school, which made the boy quieten down even quicker than when he started laughing. At least this was the final class of the week... then they'd be off to Bushell's Adventure Water Park for a week of water-slides, rides and of course an all-you-can-eat buffet! Detention or no detention... they would be having so much fun!

For the rest of the class, Sam drifted into a day-dream about the buffet and Carly in a bikini, all the while, staring over at the hard-working girl in front of her.

"Hey Sam," whispers a voice behind her.

"What?" she replies, in a snappy kind of way. "Gibby!"

"Can I _please _come with you guys?" Gibby pleads.

"No! Spencer said there's only room for the four of us."

"Aww, no fair!"

Sam gives him a 'Sorry. Not sorry.' kind of look. It was bad enough both Freddie and Spencer had to tag along with her and Carly... with a Gibby, it'd be unbearable. In Sam's own opinion that is.

Freddie leans over and whispers. "You know, Gibby could have come with us."

Sam shoots a glare over in his direction and kicks his shin hard.

"Ow! A simple 'no way' would've sufficed!"

It was nearing the end of Math class, and Sam had completed next-to-nothing of her school work. Freddie had done a little more than her and Carly was ahead of them both because she wasn't the one immersed in hissed conversations behind her back. She glanced back at both Sam and Freddie.

"Hey, after detention, you guys should come over for dinner. Spencer's making his infamous Spaghetti Tacos." Carly says, brightly.

"Sounds like a plan," replies Freddie and softly jabs Sam in the ribs, to which she nods quickly but not really saying much else.

"Cool!"

The bell sounds and there's a mad rush of students cramming through the one small doorway, struggling to get out of the prison that is Briggs' Maths class on the Friday afternoon. Whoever designed _that, _was evil and pre-programmed to torture all students until their final dying breath saying: 'I actually don't hate Math'. Like anyone would actually say that.

Detention began. There were a few kids left behind... two of them of course were Sam and Freddie.

"Welcome to detention, scum of the school," announced Ms Briggs. "You are to sit at your desks and do nothing, say nothing and be nothing. Understood?"

Whilst the teacher spoke with her back turned, Sam took the advantage of 'mimicking' and 'miming everything what Briggs was saying. She had only heard the 'speech' ten times by now. A few kids snickered, including Freddie. There was a soft mumbling, murmuring sound filtering around the half empty room in response.

"Good," says Mrs Briggs, narrowing her dark beady eyes directly at Sam, who appeared innocent. "I will be back in a few moments."

As soon as she left, Freddie turned to look at Sam, who was glaring at the blackboard so intensely, that she could have easily developed laser-eye vision and cut two holes through it.

"Quit staring at me, dorkward," she snaps, not taking her eye off the board.

"I wasn't," stammers the boy and buries his head in a notebook of some kind. "How long is Ms Briggs usually gone for?"

"At least twenty minutes."

"What does she do?"

"You don't wanna know," says Sam, quickly. Freddie opens his mouth to speak. "No, I mean. You _really _don't want to know."

"Is it... bad?"

Sam nods her head dramatically so that people would fear that it might fall off. Freddie has a confused look on his face so she explains it to him.

"One time, I sneaked out of detention... and I walked past what thought was an empty classroom. But I heard... noises."

"Noises? Like what?"

"Grunting, groaning and a weird moaning... I also heard Briggs' laughter. It was the most disturbing thing my ears had ever witnessed."

Freddie's eyes went wide and his mouth screwed up tightly, apologizing mentally that he'd asked her in the first place. Sam only sat there and shuddered whilst nodding slowly, as if reliving the moment of absolute terror. Meanwhile, the other students surrounding them had all leaned in and were listening too.

One eventually piped up.

"I saw what went on," she says, softly. "Two teachers were in there... _doing it_ on the desk!"

"Ewww!" was the chorus of replies.

"That's nasty," called out a boy.

"Totally inappropriate," a different girl cries.

"Wait, what were they doing?" another boy asks, completely clueless. The girl who spoke up earlier, whispered something in his ear. "What! Gross!"

"I know!" Sam yelled. "Two _old _people... and in a classroom where we're forced to be!"

"Ewwwww!" was another chorus of replies.

Freddie shook his head and just said nothing. The other students discussed this new found revelation and how disturbing the whole situation was. Especially the girl who had seen the whole thing with her own eyes. They all felt sorry for her. She'd never be able to _unsee_ something so disgusting.

It was a while later and Ms Briggs returned, dismissing them all from detention. They all left, not before giving glares to her as if to say 'how could you? and in the presence of under-age minors! tsk tsk tsk.' but the teacher herself was none the wiser.

Sam and Freddie grabbed their bags and left for Carly's place. Spaghetti Tacos were a-waiting their arrival!


	2. iHave a Spaghetti Taco War

**YOU NEVER KNOW!**

_iHave a Spaghetti Taco War_

* * *

Sam threw her bag over onto the couch in the Shay's living room, like she'd done so many times over the past seven years of knowing Carly and her crazy whackadoodle of a brother. They'd had some of the most fun times on that couch.

If only she didn't feel so queasy in the stomach whenever she looked at her best friend.

"Welcome home, Sam," says Carly, the way she always did.

"Hey cupcake," replies Sam. "Fredward's on his way over. But his psycho mom needed to check his butt for some weird, freakish mole."

"T-M-I!"

"It's true though. You should ask him about it."

"Gross, no!"

"What's gross?" says a voice from the kitchen, and Spencer's head pops up from behind the counter. "If its beavecoon poop, I don't wanna know. Although there was this one time and-"

"Spencer!" Carly shouts. "Watch the tacos in the oven!"

"Right!"

Sam chuckles and finds herself a comfortable position on the couch, with her feet up on the coffee table. Nothing unusual there, since she'd always been a lazy type of person. Particularly because Carly took care of her, no matter what. She had the best best friend ever.

Too bad she was crushing on her. Like a lot.

Carly came and sat down beside Sam, who leaned over to play with her hair softly. She always liked how perfect and shiny her hair was. Sam couldn't help but stare at her soft pink lips and wonder how delicious they would be if she kissed Carly...

"Sam?" Carly asks. "Are you alright? You're drooling..."

"What?" Sam replies, quickly turning away and wiping her mouth, silently cursing herself for being careless. "I'm not drooling."

"Much," says the girl, with a little grin. "Dinner won't be long."

Unless I have a quick little snack, Sam thinks and smirks to herself, imagining Carly and her completely making out with each other. Carly gives her a weird look, since Sam's daydreaming her own scenarios... and decides to leave her alone for a bit whilst helping her brother to not set the oven on fire - again.

A knock at the door and the arrival of another couple of guests, startles Sam out of her daydream.

"Hey Carly, hey Spencer," greets Freddie. "Guess who was standing outside your door?"

"Yo guys, what up?" Gibby says, very casually.

Sam stands up quickly and thumps both of them on the forehead, demanding why Freddie had brought 'the dork' to dinner. Freddie didn't really have an answer and neither did Gibby. Carly ushered them all into the dining area of the small kitchen where Spaghetti Tacos were being served not so elegantly.

"Eat up, kids!" Spencer says, happily.

They all thanked the man and dove into their dinner with a new found hunger.

Sam glared at Gibby throughout the whole meal and Freddie remained silently eating. Carly remained oblivious to the tension and Spencer continuously told dad jokes throughout the evening. It was a successful day. Sort of.

"Hey Spence, can I join you guys for this week's holiday to Bushell's Adventure Water Park?" Gibby asks.

"Sure! Socko's lending me his cousin's mini-van which has eight seats!" Spencer replies.

Sam, Freddie and Carly choke on their tacos whilst Gibby does a little weird dance of victory. Sam finally recovers from the taco choking and stands up quickly in defiance, everyone looks at her weirdly.

"No! You can't come!" she yells, throwing a piece of spaghetti at Gibby. "You'll ruin everything!"

Gibby looks at the strand of pasta. It takes a little bit for him to register what had just happened. Sam threw food at him!

"Hey! That shirt was newly washed by my mom!"

He also stands up and grabs a handful of spaghetti then throws it at Sam. Well it was _meant _to hit Sam, but instead it lands on Carly's face. She squeals in shock and wipes it off. Then stands up and throws spaghetti at Freddie, who shakes it off onto Spencer. And a whole food fight ensues!

Freddie threw his taco at Sam which hit her chest. She growled and hurled a plateful of spaghetti, trying to hit him back yet he ducked and it slapped Spencer in the face. He only laughed, thinking it was a game and just lots of fun, then proceeded to make "snow-balls" out of taco shell and spaghetti sauce, then threw them at the teenagers one by one.

They all shouted and yelled in protest. There was spaghetti, tomato sauce and bits of taco shell flying every which way. It was pure and utter chaos.

Whilst Freddie, Gibby and Spencer are still throwing food at each other... Sam and Carly get under the table. Their noses almost touch and it's almost too much for Sam to keep under control. There she was, right in front of her. Covered from head-to-toe in sticky red pasta sauce gloop. It would have been the perfect opportunity to make a move... A piece of taco stuck to her lip was tempting her in itself.

"Wanna go get cleaned up?" Sam finally whispers.

Carly nods, not needing to be asked twice or really say anything to response. The girls make their escape upstairs and the boys continue the ultimate Spaghetti Taco War.


	3. iAlmost Confess

_**A/N: Hey! Thanks for reading and reviewing my story. Just a heads up: The rating has CHANGED. I repeat, the RATING of this story has CHANGED to M. For sexual fantasies... Lesbian encounters/thoughts... and partial nudity. This story's rating has been changed to M. **_

_**Thank you. You may now continue reading.**_

* * *

**YOU NEVER KNOW!**

_iAlmost Confess_

* * *

"That was quite a war, wasn't it?" Carly says, taking off her completely stained shirt and and throwing it into the laundry hamper.

"Yeah."

Sam also took off her shirt and her pants, then lay down on Carly's bed. Not before catching sight of her friend's half almost naked body.

"Why didn't you want Gibby to come with us?" Carly asks.

"I... It... It wouldn't have been fun with him hanging around." Sam stammers out.

The two girls stayed silent whilst Carly lay down directly next to Sam, who felt the warmth coming from her best friend's bare arms and bare legs. It was almost too close for comfort. She held her breath and hoped that she could keep the control and not go and do anything stupid.

"Do you like Gibby?"

That question came out of nowhere, thought Sam. No! No, absolutely not! Gross! Ew! No! It's... Gibby!

"No way, Carls! Gross!" she replies. "As if I'd... No."

"Oh I just thought-"

"Nope."

"That's a shame."

"In fact I have a crush on..." Sam trails off before she says too much.

Carly's eyes widened and rolled onto her stomach, staring at her best friend, urging her to tell her whom she exactly had a crush on. Of course, she'd never be able to know, since Sam would possibly never tell her. Sam shut her mouth and 'locked it' with an invisible key. The brunette gasped and squealed. Like she knew who it was.

Suddenly, Sam was being straddled. She felt Carly's cotton panties, slide onto her stomach. The sensation drove her almost mad. Easy, tiger. Easy.

"Carly," groaned Sam. "Don't do tha-"

"Oh my God! It's Freddie, isn't it?"

No. Sam didn't want to say yes and she didn't want to say no either. There were consequences from both, and that was being asked millions upon millions of questions from Carly.

"I'm not telling."

"It's _totally _Freddie. I can't _believe _you didn't tell me sooner!"

"Well no, it-"

"I'm right. I know I'm right. That's why you two were getting close during Math class today! Oh this is exciting, Sam. You guys are gonna be back together and then..."

Whilst Carly was off her own little 'Seddie' fairy-tale world in a land where Sam and Freddie would live happily ever after... Sam felt her best friend's pantie-covered pussy rub against her bare skin. She visualised the screams and squeals of pleasure that she could cause Carly to have while they orgasmed together over and over...

Easy tiger.

"... you'll have so much fun doing that!"

Sam nodded slowly, still in her own sexual fantasy, ignoring the girl's squeals of excitement.

_"Taste me, Sam," says fantasy Carly, dressed up in black lacy lingerie. "Taste me, I'm so sweet and delicious. Sam... Sammy... Ohhhh Sam!"_

"Sam!" Carly finally shouts, snapping Sam completely out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"You need to tell Freddie how you feel. I can tell him for you, if you like?"

"No!" Sam yells, quickly. Carly looks at her weirdly. "No, that's okay Carls. I'll let him know... later."

"Okay then."

Carly looks down at Sam and Sam looks back up at Carly.

They're having some weird staring competition. It's a compromising position, and they both know it. The brunette suddenly climbs off and sits on the bed casually, whilst her best friend resists the urge to unclasp her bra and get rid of the criminal cotton panties. As Carly leans back on her many pillows, Sam's eyes widen.

There's no way, thought Sam. If I made a move now, it'd mess everything up.

Carly's chest rose and fell calmly, whilst Sam's heart was pretty much exploding against her rib-cage. The temptation hurt her to no end but she was pretty proud of her own self-control. Despite the small-sized boobs right there in front of her face.

This week, was gonna be a tricky one. Especially since she hadn't really seen her best friend in a bikini for a long time...

The brunette girl turned and faced the blonde with a slight smile on her face. Sam gulped some forming drool in her mouth and tried to smile back - but probably made it look like she was in some kind of pain.

"Are you alright, Sam?" Carly asks, sliding her fingers against her friend's arm softly.

_"Let me just kiss you and touch you... and make you beg for more..." Sam whispers into her friend's ear, tickling it and she giggles. She then pulls her panties down and dips her fingers inside the squirming girl. "You're so beautiful, Carls." _

_"Ohhh Sammy... Keep going... it feels so- so... mmmm!" Carly moans and arches her back, pressing her elbows into the bed. "Don't stop, Sam. Sam! Sa-am!"_

"Sam!" Carly yells, again. "What is the matter with you?"

"Huh? Oh y-yeah. I'm fine." Sam replies, moving her arm away slightly. "Quit worrying, cupcake."

"You seem a little out of it. Are you tired? Maybe we should sleep."

...Maybe we shouldn't sleep, thought Sam. Maybe I should finger you and lick your pussy to the point that you orgasm...

Carly yawns and stretches, making her chest move to which Sam quickly sits up where she is and shuts her eyes tightly. There was no way, NO WAY, that she could do anything right now. According to her best friend, she had a crush on Freddie ... according to her best friend, she was not slowly turning into a lesbian...

According to Carly, Sam was nothing more _than _her best friend. Nothing more. It was just hopeless.


	4. iMeet Volks Wagen

**YOU NEVER KNOW**

_Chapter Four: iMeet Volks Wagen_

* * *

Freddie, Gibby and Spencer were sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfast and discussing what fun the next week would bring. Especially since water parks were infamous for young ladies in bikinis. Freddie and Gibby gushed about the amount of girls they would see. Spencer kept checking his watch for the arrival of the mini-van.

"I bet there will be a hundred," says Gibby.

"A thousand," says Freddie. "One thousand pairs of-"

"Hush men!" Spencer shouts, sending his chair to the floor with a resounding 'CRASH'.

Gibby laughs whilst Freddie picks up the chair. Spencer stares at his watch for one minute and then sprints over to the front door of the apartment and out of sight. The two teenagers exchange weird glances and resume their talk about girls.

Carly runs down the stairs with a fully packed bag and dumps it onto the couch, then runs back upstairs.

"Carls, will you calm down?" says Sam's voice. "We're not leaving for another fifteen minutes!"

"NEVER tell a girl to _calm down _Samantha Puckett!" Carly's voice snaps.

"Glad it's not me up there," murmurs Gibby to Freddie. Freddie just nods his head in agreement.

Sam appears with a hair-brush in her left hand and a toothbrush in her right. She's not wearing shoes or socks of any description and apparently, according to the frantic Carly, she's hardly even packed. Except for a couple of fat-cakes and a packet of beef jerky. Carly re-appears only to throw a sneaker at her best friend who doesn't even attempt to catch it.

"Carly!" whines Sam.

"I can't find your other one!"

"It's probably in the bathroom."

"What is your _sneaker _doing in the- You know what, never mind! We don't have time!"

"CARLY! Calm the fuck down already!" Freddie, Gibby and Sam shout up to her.

Carly stops in the middle of the stairs and looks around the entire apartment, narrowing her eyes as though she's scanning for any signs of intelligent life forms. Sam waves and smiles at her best friend, Gibby does a random dance of happiness and Freddie nods his head the way a cool kid would do - to not show any emotion whatsoever. The look didn't quite suit him though.

"Where's Spencer?" Carly asks, finally.

"I think he went to look for the mini-van dude," replies Freddie.

"Yeah," says Gibby. And doesn't say anything else, despite Carly waiting for him to say something else.

Sam shrugs in her usual Sam-ish way and says nothing. Carly sighs and walks slowly down the remaining stairs only to join the blonde who's now lying down on the couch.

"Go pack, Sam." Carly says, softly.

"But I am packed..." replies Sam, even softer.

"Two fat-cakes and a bag of jerky will not suffice."

Sam laughs.

Carly stares at her with a slight scowl, like when a mother wants to scold their child for taking a candy without permission. Sam wanted to take Carly's candy without permission - oh yeah, I went there.

After a few minutes of "persuasion", Sam goes to put actual clothes in her bag and actual things one must take on holiday. Not that she took as much stuff as her best friend did - who was content with about five bags.

It's like she needs to have a bag per day, thought Sam, as she continued shoving the necessities inside her one small gym bag.

"Are you ready, Sam?" Freddie's voice calls out, and before long he walks into where she is sitting.

"Fredbag," scoffs Sam. "Of course I'm ready. Carry this, would ya?"

The gym bag is tossed over to where Freddie is, only to be caught and swung over his shoulder with ease. Sam notices this but tries to think nothing of it - except her mind is going balistic with vivid though and imagery.

_Freddie Benson grabbed her hips, picked her up and placed her directly on top of his incredibly ripped body with a little too much ease... the night just got a whole lot hotter for Sam Puckett. _

"Let's go, Puckett."

"Right behind you, Benson."

Waiting for them at the bottom of the staircase was Carly, Gibby, Spencer and another strange looking man - with even stranger looking hair.

"Freddie and Sam," announces Spencer, grandly. "Meet Volks Wagen."

"Hey dude and dudette," says Volks. "My friends call me 'Vee - Dub' or VW for short."

"Hi," says Freddie.

"What up with your hair?" Sam asks, earning a hard nudge in the ribs from Carly. "What? It's weird, right?"

Volks touches his hair softly, like someone hurt its feelings. Spencer steps in.

"Oka-ay everyone! Vee-Dub is the man with the van - so kids, grab your bags and follow me to the lobby!"

Sam, Carly, Freddie and Gibby all exchange looks whist Spencer and Vee-Dub march out of the Shay abode and into the elevator which takes them directly to the lobby and outside the Bushwell Plaza. Luckily that creepy doorman, Lewbert, wasn't hanging around.

"WHY YOU GOTTA BE BRINGING SUITCASES THROUGH HERE?"

Oops, spoke too soon.

Sam pulled a face and yelled something back in gobble-de-gook. Carly giggles at this whilst Freddie rolls his eyes at the Gibby who dances around the crazy doorman. Lewbert finally screams and disappears into his office.

They all traipse outside and look around for any signs of the mini-van.

"Low and behold!" Spencer calls out to the gang.

"No one says that!" Carly yells.

"Yes captain?" Gibby asks, standing to attention.

Freddie and Sam laugh at this, and then notice what Carly's older brother is standing in front of. It looks like it was built in the seventies and spray-painted in the fifties... or was that the other was round? Vee-Dub, sitting in the driver's seat proudly honked the girly sounding horn, which made the teenagers jump.

"Are we meant to get into that thing?" Sam asks.

"It's a rust bucket," agrees Freddie. "Are you sure it's safe to drive?"

"It's groovy, man," says Gibby, kind of like a hippy. Volks laughs at his accent.

"I am _not _getting in that thing," says Carly, folding her arms.

"Come on kiddos, this will be fun!" Spencer reassures, whilst tossing their bags into the back seats and pushing them all into the mini-van.

Spencer better be right, thought Sam. Or else I'm getting out and walking to Bushell's Water Adventure Park!


	5. iTake the Road Trip

**YOU NEVER KNOW!**

_Chapter Five: iTake the Road Trip _

* * *

They were trucking down the road at less than the speed limit. Carly and Spencer were arguing about directions, Freddie was trying to keep the peace between them and Sam was restraining herself from killing Gibby. Gibby was just being a Gibby.

"Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety nine bottles of beer... you take one down, pass it around, ninety-eight bottles of beer on the wall. Ninety-eight bottles of-" sings Gibby.

"Keep going, and I will eat your hand," threatens Sam.

"Sam," says Carly. "Please be nice. It's bad enough we have to be trapped in this rust bucket..."

"Rust bucket? It's a classic 1967 Volkswagen Mini-Van..." Spencer argues. "You know there's only _one _of it's kind left-"

"Yeah. Cause they went extinct in 1968."

Freddie laughed at Carly's comment and Sam smirked a little bit. The girl was becoming a lot more like her as she got older and more mature with witty remarks and smooth come-backs. Gibby didn't laugh until about ten minutes after everyone had laughed. Oh Gibby.

The boy was weird like that.

There was an awkward lot of silence that ensued, so Spencer started singing:

"Ohhhhhh! The camp town ladies sing this song, doo dah, doo dah... the camp town ladies sing this song, oh the doo dah day!"

Everyone else joined in, as the mini-van trucked along the high-way, way under the speed limit.

"Oh the doo dah day, ohh the doo dah day... the camp town ladies sing this song, oh the doo dah day!"

"Have you noticed that most songs that are sung on road-trips don't make any sense?" Sam thinks out loud.

"It's just one of those random things," says Carly. "Hey Spence, how far till we stop again?"

Spencer glanced down at the fuel gauge which looked as though it was on empty. Probably just because the van itself was super ancient...

"Whenever you see another gas station."

"There's one!" Freddie yells, and points straight ahead of them.

"Good," says Gibby. "I need to pee."

"Again?" Carly asks.

"Hey, do I question your peeing schedule?" Gibby fires back, offended. "No! So don't question mine!"

Freddie and Sam exchange weird looks whilst Spencer pulls up to the gas pump, Gibby and Carly both hop out of the mini-van and leave them both alone, together. Sam heard a tapping on her window, and there was Carly, making some weird sign language at her - she knew exactly why the brunette was outside and not inside the van.

And Carly was not one to just give up, especially when it came to things relating to love and mushy stuff.

"Quite an adventure so far," says Freddie, at last.

"Yeah," replies Sam. "I'm not really complaining. Can't wait for that all-you-can-eat buffet though."

Freddie chuckles to himself. She had always concerned herself more for food than anything else. Then again, Samantha Puckett had always been unusual.

"Hey Sam?"

"What, Fred-Bucket?"

"Why were you so upset about Gibby tagging along?"

"No reason." The response was way too quick.

"You know you can tell me anything, right? We're still friends..."

"Yeah. I know, Benson. I know."

Silence consumed the next couple of minutes.

Freddie sneaked a look at Sam who happened to be looking right at him and quickly turned her head to face the other window. But the boy couldn't look away for some reason. Well there was a simple reason, but he knew if he said it out loud he'd probably be persecuted for it.

"Sam-"

"Freddie-"

They stopped and laughed, until Freddie's hand fell onto Sam's hand. Sam flinched a little and stared over at the boy she called her 'ex-boyfriend'.

But what's the matter with me, thought the girl. I thought I was crushing on Carls? Why is this same feeling creeping around when I see Freddork? Quit it, thoughts! Go away! Freddie and I are...

"Sam, I think-" starts Freddie.

The sliding door swings back, revealing a satisfied looking Gibby.

"It is done," he announces, proudly.

"What's done?" Freddie asks, kind of stupidly.

"Dude!" Sam interjects. "Never ask him that!"

"I just thought-"

"You _never _think! This is why we broke up!"

"No, we broke up because we thought we were forcing ourselves to be in a relationship!"

"Benson!"

"Puckett!"

"Guys! Quit fighting!" Carly yells, as she and Spencer return.

Pretty soon all the rest of the iCarly gang had piled back into the vehicle and prepared to leave again. Carly shot Sam a look that wanted confirmation on the 'Seddie' relationship status. Sam shrugged and lay her head against the window, staring into nothingness.

Does "it's complicated" cover where Sam's feelings were at?

_"You're so tasty, Carly... Just like I've always imagined." The brunette pants loudly and bucks her hips against Sam's mouth and tongue. _

Sam shut her eyes tightly.

_"Oh stop, Sam... You'll make me squirt... Sam... Sammy... mmmmm." The blonde keeps fingering her best friend's pussy deeply and slowly. "That's the point."_

She tried to stop thinking about it so much. Carly was sitting inches away from her, those bare legs... under that pink skirt... It was too much. Too much!

_Sam and Carly ravaged each other, and came several times whist having simultaneous orgasms. The girls were panting, squealing and moaning. The sheets beneath them were wet, sticky with sweat and cum mixed together... and neither of them wanted the sexual escapade to end. _

"Who's up for a snack?" Spencer announces. "I brought beef jerky!"

_"Who's up for a snack?" Sam asks, seductively, spreading her legs out slowly. Carly crawls over to the girl, licking her lips ever so softly and makes a moaning sound._

"Yeah, me," says Gibby. "You know, my Uncle Bob makes his own beef jerky."

"Interesting," replies Freddie, not really all that interested.

"Tell us more," says Carly, in a mono-tone voice.

"We're dying to know," Sam adds with sarcasm.

Gibby, not one to really take the hint, explains all about his Uncle Bob's past-time of making his own beef-jerky. The three teenagers don't pay much attention.

It was going to be a _long _drive.


End file.
